


The Perfect Pet

by MythicalWriter



Category: Léon | The Professional (1994)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Empath, F/M, Fingering, Gangs, Gary Oldman - Freeform, Murder, Natalie Portman - Freeform, Obsession, PTSD, Prostitution, Psychopath, Semi-Depressing, Sex Exchanged For Life, Sexual Intercourse, Smut, Torture, Trauma, Unrequited Love, angsty, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWriter/pseuds/MythicalWriter
Summary: Amie Campbell, an aspiring actress, was living a life filled with wonders and joy... That was until she was supposed to deliver a letter and help take care of her great-aunt, where she met the infamous psychopath, Norman Stansfield. From there, her life turned from luxury into a game of survival. From there, she was turned into the very person that she promised herself that she’d never become.





	1. Another One Bites the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman has finally found his pet... or his pet’s lover, at least.

He broke into the apartment with a hard crash, 6 men at his side. It shouldn’t be too difficult to get his little runaway to come to him. One side of him was giddy with excitement; he’d have his Amie back. His favorite plaything, the woman who stole his black heart. Surely she was just afraid of his antics? It had nothing to do with her love for him. She loved him and he knew that... or at least he wanted to think that. It was a mistake, a misunderstanding. He would tell her that she would be the last person he would ever hurt. He’d never hurt a hair on her head, and though he was angry, he cared too much about her. He needed her, like the muse to a composer. The Symphony 5 to his Beethoven. 

But the other side of him was pure anger. What if she never loved him? What if she only showed her “love” to him to escape death? Sure, when he was going to kill her, she gave up her body to him in exchange for her life. And in all honesty, he was highly tempted to take only the sex and kill her afterwards. She was breathtakingly beautiful. But boy, was she an animal... She pleased him until he didn’t even know what pleasure meant. She kissed him like a lover and, when he entered her, screamed his name to the world. She made him feel wanted, feel as though he was the only man she ever needed… he never got that feeling in a very long time. Never, in actuality. He decided after their first encounter that she was a better benefit living rather than dead. As long as she continued to give him the best oral he ever received in his life, and the other holes in her body were tight and wet just for him, he may let her live.

And he kept his word… somewhat. As he thought about her passion, the way her body moved, he realized that no other woman could ever give him the same satisfaction. He strangely found himself to become fixated on her. Yearning for her… So, he held her hostage. Well, not hostage hostage... She was able to do anything she wanted in the apartment he made her stay at. Just couldn’t leave. The only way she could leave was with him, along with at least three other goons. Otherwise, her days consisted of sleeping, eating, keeping hygienic, and fucking. And she seemed relatively okay with that, and his ego boosted when he thought it was because of him. Never, in his entire life, had a woman made him feel the elation that she made him feel. She made him so happy… So fulfilled. At 35 years old, he never thought of being committed in a relationship. His thoughts consisted of killing, torturing, drugs, organized crime, and his classical muses. 

But now… especially after she left… his thoughts centered around her. His world. They would talk about it, and she would know that he isn’t a monster. He’d treat her as an equal, take her anywhere, do what she wanted to do. Hell, if it meant him giving more head rather than receiving often, he’d take it. He was no selfish man after all. Though he loved the sight of her lips wrapped around his cock, choking in as much as she could as drips of cum left her mouth, he had much joy in making her squirm with his tongue. It wasn’t often he went down on her, not as often as the other way around… but that would change. If that was the way to her heart, he’d go down on her for days. 

“Don’t be afraid, my love…” he started as his goons opened the door to reveal a small living room. “I’ve missed you-” 

His countenance became shocked as he saw the person in the room. It wasn’t her in it… but a man. A relatively handsome one, too. His feelings turned to a mixture between fury and jealousy. Seeing from how the man was dressed, and how Amie was nowhere to be seen, he could only be his replacement. In a way, he could foretell this was going to happen. After all, his Amie only wanted to be loved and cared for… But the jealousy gnawed at his stomach, and the sight of him made him want to puke. Just thinking about the man giving Amie the amorous affection that he just wanted to give her...

The man jolted upward, fear filling his eyes as he looked at him up and down. He was used to that look… and he figured that her genius of a lover recognized who he was. Nevertheless, Norman Stansfield flashed his infamous smile. Even when he wanted to have his goons bash his brain on the wall… no, that could wait.

“You must be Amie’s significant other…” he said in a mockingly surprised tone. “Oh, the pleasure is mine to meet such a... lucky man.” He came forward, extending his hand out as all the man could do is look with horror. Bastard wasn’t even literate, or pretending not to be. “You probably weren’t expecting me, now were you?” 

His goons aimed their guns at the man’s head, so he could tell that he was treading his words very carefully. How cute.

“Who… who are you?” Was all the man could utter out, his voice shaky. Norman only responded in a sigh and a low chuckle. 

“You already know the answer to that. I’m the man your girlfriend is in love with.” God, that felt good to say. Even if it wasn’t specifically true. “It seems as if we’re in a bit of a… pickle, at the moment.” He said lightheartedly. But that tone soon turned dark. “But I want her back. And she’s not yours to keep. She’s mine…” There was a slight pause before Norman cocked an eyebrow. “What’s your name?”

The man opened his mouth to respond, only to close it again, and glanced around the room nervously.

His patience grew thinner by the moment, and it already started out small from who the man was. “WELL?” He shouted, and even a few of his goons jumped back.

“Edward.” The man responded simply.  
Norman cleared his throat, satisfied with the answer. But with one answer pops a thousand more questions. What made this simple-minded man attractive to Amie? He was so… vanilla.

“Well, Eddie… you sure are a diligent man. And how did you come to be the partner of Miss Campbell?” 

“I…” he started, but Norman cut him off.

“And don’t think you can keep me waiting. I’m this close to having my men shoot you down.” He brought up his hand, his thumb and his index finger pushing against one another to emphasize his point.

“We met at college.”

“Oh, stop with the bullshit!” Norman said jokingly, punching him in the arm more harder than intended. “You’ve got to give me more than that. Where at college did you meet? Any marriage plans?” The latter made him cringe. Though he certainly wasn’t interested in marriage, he was the only man that was worthy of her hand. 

“She was an aspiring actress, and I’m an aspiring filmmaker…” he started. “We we were happy, even planned our future together... But after what you did to her…” he glared at Norman with daggers in his eyes. “She hasn’t been the same.” Eddie stopped for a moment, but then followed with a blunt statement. “She never loved you. She never will.”

Norman, who was looking at the ground while listening, soon turned his head up. “Don’t presume to know ANYTHING!” He shouted in his face. The man flinched, and his posture became more submissive. He had balls, he’d give him that. But he was stupid. And Norman couldn’t stand stupid people. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to act idiotic, Edward?” He nodded towards his five other men, “especially with six guns aimed at your head.” He flicked his index finger onto the man’s forehead, making him shut his eyes. 

The man gulped, looking around, seemingly wishing that an escape route would be in place. When he turned, Norman gave him another smug smile. “We haven’t done anything…” Edward started. “If you’re trying to get revenge, I promise you, we don’t deal drugs or affiliate ourselves with any gangs! I mean, search my place. I swear to god that we haven’t done anything.”

Stupid, stupid man. Norman thought to himself. Even then, he decided to play along, staring into the man’s eyes, pressing his tongue on his cheek as he spoke. “Toss the place,” he said simply. And later kill the stupid fucker.


	2. Meeting the Devil Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Amie meets the man that will change her life entirely.

**Six months ago **

_ “You’re beautiful…” Norman started, lightly tracing the face of the 20-year-old with his gun. “I’ve always liked brunettes. My mother had brown locks, like this, you know. Even looks a little like you… but less pretty, of course.” He chuckled, the girl’s face horrified and nervous. “Do you like life, beautiful?”  _

_ She swallowed, the color draining from her face. She was just here to pick up a letter, and now her brown eyes looked deeply into the notorious psychopath's blue ones. “I’m… not sure, to be honest.” She played on. Just to have a little more time for someone to hopefully save her.  _

_ He laughed, his face inches from hers. The girl was a wonder. She didn’t fight, but she didn’t fully submit either. She just stood like a pretty doll, saying silly things that entertained him. “What if I made that decision for you?” He asked, his gun tracing down to her collarbone. “Then you won’t have to worry any more.”  _

_ There wasn’t much time for her, she knew. It was something deep inside her that she knew there was only one way to keep him from killing her. To keep him from murdering her right here and now. She licked her lips… he did find her beautiful, didn’t he? She wasn’t a slut, and it hurt her… this wasn’t her actual consent, after all… but if it meant her survival.  _

_ “Are you going to answer me?” He asked softly, looking down at her chest before glancing back at her. He was surprised to feel the response of her soft lips on his own, his body instantly tendering up. Within those mere seconds, it felt incredible… something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Her kiss was welcoming, and warm. It was difficult to do, but he pushed himself off her and regained his composure, smiling mockingly. “Well…” he began. “Are you lowering yourself to some slut to save your life?”  _

_ She didn’t want to. “I just wanted to see if what they said was true.” _

_ “What’s true?” He asked, cocking his head. He hasn’t slept with a woman in a while… didn’t find it necessary to fulfill his needs. Until now.  _

_ “They say you’re the man that drug dealers and gangs fear the most. I now know why, but…” her hands were now on his waist. He leaned into her, and she could tell he was enjoying it. “I’m not someone you want to murder. But I am someone you may enjoy for the time being. I can make you relax in ways you’ve never relaxed before…” she said in a sultry tone.  _

_ Truth be told, Norman began to feel himself throb in his pants, his body begging for her. He knew she was just saying these words to manipulate him, to save her innocent life, but god was it sexy. “You really are a slut, aren’t you? And what if I fuck you and you don’t keep up to your promise? Then shall I kill you?”  _

_ “I’m only a slut for you. If I don’t meet up to your standards, then I’ll allow you to put a bullet in my head. But...” She leaned her face closer to his. Now she was the one tracing his neck which made him shiver. “If I can make you cum… whether that be with my mouth or in another part of my body… I get to live… Is that a deal?” _

_ Now those words made him instantly make his decision. “You’re a clever girl,” he said. “I can assure you that if you’re as good as you say… I might just let you be my pretty pet instead.” _

_ His temptation lead him to kiss her again, this time more passionate than before. He still kept the pistol on her temple, but his finger wasn’t on the trigger any longer. She opened her mouth to let his tongue slip in, moaning silently as he now had a full on erection. He didn’t realize how much he needed sex. Most of the dirty women who tried this got a bullet in them from Norman, but she was different. Softer, sexy yet innocent. A combination that was irresistible. He began to take her jacket off, her hands unbuckling his belt. His tongue explored her mouth, breathing into her heavily as the chilly air turned hot, until…  _

_ “Stan- Aw, what the fuck Stan!”  _

_ Norman pulled away, agitated as he looked back at the annoyed Malky. “Can’t you see I’m busy?” He shouted. “What the hell do you want?”  _

_ He was still pinning her to the wall, obviously eager to resume what they started. But Amie sighed in relief. Perhaps she wouldn’t have to have sex with him… _

_ “Right now is not the time to be fucking a prostitute! Let the girl go, she’s not our focus.” _

_ He still clung on to her like a boy clinging on a toy. She knew he wasn’t done with her just yet, and her intuition was right. “She promised to make me cum!” _

_ Malky sighed, frustrated with the whole situation. “She’s obviously saying that to save her life, Stan! If it’ll calm you down, shoot her and come. There are other whores you can have your fun with afterwards.”  _

_ Now she was the one gripping his arm, hoping he didn’t decide to kill her. “Please…” she spoke up, getting the attention of the two older men. “Keep me hostage.” _

_ There was a silent pause, the men contemplating, before Norman looked back at Malky. “Make the guys take her to a cleaned-out apartment. Tie her to the bed and leave her there for me,” he then pointed his finger at Malky, and then to her. “Don’t let any other guy fuck her except me…”  _

_ That was their compromise.  _


	3. A Nightmare Turning Into a Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Amie reunite once again...

Tears began to flow out of her eyes as she stared at the dead man that she once wanted to call her husband. 

Beaten to a pulp, then stabbed in every area of his body possible. They tortured him… Stan tortured him. She was about to scream, to run and call for help, but once she turned around she was stopped. A man’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a bone-crushing embrace. She struggled, but it only led to a tighter grip on her. The man then flung her, throwing her to the ground as she moaned out in pain. She tried to get up, but her hair blinded her vision and the man kicked her stomach. She shouted in discomfort, clutching it desperately as she lay, rocking back and forth on the ground. They had caught her once again. She felt immobile, barely able to move as she saw the footsteps of a man coming towards her… she didn’t need to see who it was. 

Norman kneeled to the ground… seeing her again was like taking ten euphoric pills. All he could do was smile, brushing her hair off her face so he could see those beautiful brown eyes. His favorite pet. His favorite girl. ”You don’t know how much I’ve gone through to see you again,” he finally said. 

“You killed him! You sick, fucking bastard..!” She shouted, only to feel another hard kick to the stomach. She felt like she couldn’t breathe as she clawed at her throat, gasping as much as she could for air that wouldn’t go into her lungs for what seemed like forever. 

“I told you that if you ran away from me, I’d kill every person that you’ve ever loved…” he reached out and grabbed a lock of her hair, running it through his slender fingers softly… until he yanked it forward, making her yelp again. “Didn’t I?” 

She lay on the ground, softly breathing in air as she tried to process everything... did she even want to try to survive anymore? Most likely she wouldn’t be able to escape the second time. In reality, he’d probably rape and then torture her until she died. She would prefer to die than be this man’s pet for the rest of her life. 

“Then be merciful and let me join them…” she said quietly. She noticed the change of countenance on Norman’s face, as she then said, “You don’t own me... So just kill me and be done with it.”

Why was she so cold with him? He’s done nothing except give her everything she’s ever wanted. All in exchange for her to be his. He nodded to two of his goons, and each grabbed her arm to force her to stand up. Her head was bloody from the fall, and her body slunk miserably. He looked at her up and down, reaching out to touch her face in which she responded with a flinch. “You know I don’t take life from people who don’t care about it… and you’re the last person I would ever hurt.”

That was ironic.

“And you’re the first person I’d kill without a second fucking doubt!” She shouted back. The two men then dropped her to the cold floor, and one gave her a rough kick in the face. She cried out, quickly covering herself as she could now taste the salty blood in her mouth. She spat out a wad of spit, along with a few teeth, grabbing her cheek as she whimpered. 

Norman quitely kneeled down once again, giving a tsk tsk tsk noise. “You want to play this game, huh?” He said, as she looked up at him. “I won’t kill you. But I never said that I won’t beat you into obedience. Will I have to cut both your legs off to stop you from running away?” Her eyes went wide, and he smirked lightly. Though the thought of cutting her legs off wasn’t a bad idea, he knew he’d gotten her. “Or should I let my goons fuck you until you’re not able to walk anymore? Before you ran away, one man spoke about sneaking in and raping you. And you know what I did?” He said, tilting her chin up to look into his eyes. Despite her broken face, she was still so beautiful to him. “I made all of my men rape him with a knife.”

She was silent after that, horrified. She didn’t want to go the same way her boyfriend did… or the man that was raped, and probably screaming for mercy. And her parents… her sister... “My family… you didn’t… didn’t hurt them… did you?” She asked, taking deep breaths between every few words. 

“Like the Flight of the Bumblebee, my dear.” 

“What?” She said, confused. It was another one of his delirious musical terms… Flight of the Bumblebee. It didn’t sound like a no or yes, and that made it all the more terrifying. 

He laughed. Laughed like the psychopathic maniac that he was, laughing at her naiveness and despair. He went to push her hair behind her ear, his breath tickling inside as he whispered, “I did them in quick.”

It was too much for her. She screamed aloud in misery, tears dropping from her face and closing her eyes… she wished this was a dream, that this was a terribly real coma. She let the darkness take her as she shrunk down, not struggling anymore. Her eyes closed, swallowing hard as she tried to lose consciousness. She needed to die. It wasn’t a question. 

Norman took notice of this and scoffed. She was probably trying to feign fainting as a direct insult. Or because this was another idea in her plan to run away from him again. “Wake up,” he said sternly. 

She didn’t respond. 

His hand lifted, and smacked her hard against the cheek. “STOP WITH THIS BULLSHIT AND WAKE UP!” He screamed in her face. She cried out, but became quiet once again. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of being submissive. She wanted to irk his anger, to hopefully make him slip and have his goons beat her to death. One more blow to her head could cause severe trauma, and before she knew it, she’d be joining her family in the clouds. She sucked in a breath, expecting another hard hit… but nothing happened. Or so she thought… just then, she cried out in pain as she felt a knife slit deeply into her arm. Her eyes went wide open, seeing the blood run down her already trampled body. 

“I’m awake!” She said hysterically, sobbing . “I’m awake…”

“Good girl,” he finally said, dropping the knife as he kissed her swollen red cheeks. “That’s my good girl…” 

She silently cried as they dragged her away.


	4. Making “Love” Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning, 
> 
> -Oral (Male receiving)  
-Fingering  
-Unprotected sex

Norman bit his lip as he felt himself about to release, stifling a lengthy moan. He pushed the brunette’s head down just a little further, thrusting his hips forward so she took him in her mouth more. She really knew how to use that mouth of hers, and Norman loved every second of it. 

“Fuck, angel...” he moaned out, sucking in a breath and biting his lip, amused as she bobbed her head back and forth, lightly using her teeth to apply the right amount of pressure for pleasure. Her hand went from his thigh to the base of his cock, her nails digging in lightly. 

“Spit on it. Take in as much as you can,” he instructed. Her mouth tore apart from his cock with a popping noise, and she spat some of his pre-cum onto him. She then went back to wrapping her lips around him, going as deep as she could until she was gagging. His tip was in the back of her throat, and he couldn’t help but give out a breathy groan. “Yes… suffocate yourself, angel.” 

-

He spread her legs apart, his hand trailing its way down her body and onto her core. He lightly flicked her cunt, hearing a heavenly sigh as he then used his index and middle finger to caress the moist area. Her body leaned forward, wanting more as he looked up at her face and chuckled. “You’re needy today, aren’t you?” He said as he finally pushed his middle finger deep inside her. A whimper escaped her lips as he pulled in and out, looking at her face as she bit her lip. Now that was his girl. 

As soon as he entered her, he let out a pant and spread her thighs apart for better access. “Oh…” she breathed out, biting her lip. 

She moaned a bit louder as he slowly picked up his pace. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and he kissed her with such a fiery passion that neither of them would forget. 

With every thrust came a squeal, and with every second he pounded her harder. He gave a grunt of pleasure himself, feeling her walls clench around him, and he noticed how her eyes rolled into the back of her head. His head in the crook of her neck, he whispered “My little whore… my perfect little whore…”

Hitting into her g-spot, the loud slap of flesh on flesh was music to his ears. He heard words about how she was about to cum at any moment, words that were music to his ears. 

“I’m about to…!” She screamed. 

She came right after she said those words, and the feeling of her submissive fluids leaking onto his cock was heavenly. He didn’t even consider wearing a condom, but why did it even matter? He already came into her mouth. If she got pregnant with his child, it wasn’t his problem either. 

That was the first time Stan really enjoyed the pleasure of making love in a very long time.


End file.
